


Chicken

by turnipdad



Series: JanuRWBY Collection [22]
Category: RWBY
Genre: (toddler voice) look at all those chickens, Gen, JanuRWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipdad/pseuds/turnipdad
Summary: Yang thought feeding chickens was supposed to be relaxing.JanuRWBY Day 22: Memes
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Series: JanuRWBY Collection [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086875
Kudos: 14





	Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> According to the DC comics, Beacon had chickens. Who would've thought.

“You want to come feed chickens with me? Chickens are relaxing.”

Following Ruby to Beacon’s chicken coop, Yang runs the conversation they had over again in her head. Seeing Yang’s dismay, Ruby’s idea for a distraction was welcomed and as the two walked, Yang found the idea of feeding chickens more and more appealing. Turning the corner, Beacon’s chicken coop comes into sight.

The coop, fashioned to look like Beacon Academy, has an open space wired off and a set of doors leading into the miniature academy, for people and chicken alike. Opening the gate, the sisters walk inside and are greeted by their feathered friends.

“Hi, Glock! Hi, Uzi! Hi, Blackhawk! Hi, Bolt!” Ruby cheers as the chickens crowd around her feet, listing off their names.

“Hi, David. Hi, Harley,” Yang greets as another two bolt around Ruby and head straight for her.

With the chickens insistent clucking, the sisters grab a handful of grains and scatter it along the ground. As the chickens scatter, Ruby and Yang walk over to the nearby bench and sit down. With the brief silence, Ruby breaks it.

“Remember when Weiss and Blake came with us last time?” Ruby grins, placing her chin in her hands and glancing sidelong.

“How could I forget?” Yang snorts. “Weiss tried picking one of the chickens up and ended up screaming when it ran after her instead. At least Blake held one without facing it’s wrath.”

The two laugh at the memory before falling into silence again. Ruby keeps casting glances at Yang, trying to be discreet. Closing her eyes, Yang takes in a deep breath. Better to take the bandage off now then later. Letting the breath she was holding out, Yang turns in her seat and faces Ruby. The silence only lasts for a few seconds before it’s broken.

“So, how was last night with Blake?” Ruby ventures.

“It was… a mess. I already told you back in our room,” Yang says.

“And like I said, maybe you should listen to Blake when she says that everything is fine.”

“You don’t get it, Ruby. Blake was… Blake is… Blake,” Yang finishes lamely, unable to get her thoughts in order.

Ruby lets out a sigh and stands up, walking in front of Yang and giving her an amused look.

“I’m going to be blunt. I think you have a crush.”

“What?!” Yang’s shouts, startling the chickens and sending them into a panic. A few brave ones charge at Yang and try pecking at her heels. Surrounded by Ruby’s smug face, and the agitated chickens, Yang comes to a conclusion. Ruby was wrong, feeding chickens was not relaxing.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really satisfied with this one, but at least it's done.


End file.
